The Freedom of Tradition
by Akuni-A
Summary: Sometimes conforming to tradition can be liberating. Pairing: IchigoOrihime, implied RenjiRukia. Written for Christmas 2007.


**Title:** The Freedom of Tradition  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Romance, Humour  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Orihime, implied Renji/Rukia  
**Spoilers:** SS arc, minor for Hueco Mundo arc  
**Word Count:** 1448

**Summary:** Sometimes conforming to tradition can be liberating.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I'm just borrowing it for a while.  
**Distribution:** Also posted on my LJ. Please ask if you want to share it. :)

**Dedication:** Written for the het side of my LJ flist, Christmas 2007. Happy holidays!

**A/N:** Fluffy holiday humour, just for fun.

* * *

**The Freedom of Tradition**

"Yeah, well who asked you anyway, dumbass?" Ichigo hollered down the trap door. Shouted curses drifted up in reply. Ichigo slammed the door shut and stomped out to the main room of the Urahara Shouten.

"Stupid interfering bastard!" Ichigo grumbled under his breath. "Who the hell does he think he is, tryin' to tell me what to do when he can't even tell Rukia—_oof!_" He collided heavily with someone turning the corner.

"Ahh!" The flash of bright hair and the voice issuing the startled exclamation told him immediately who he'd run into. Waves of embarrassment washed over him as they grappled awkwardly, but before he could apologize she lost her balance and fell backward. One of her flailing feet caught Ichigo behind the knee, threatening to drag him down with her.

Reflexes kicked in; Ichigo grabbed her and did a quick flash step to land them safely in the middle of the room, instead of ending up sprawled in the doorway.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"Are you ok?" he asked, setting her back on her feet as soon as possible. Touching her was something he tried not to do very often. Ever since they'd returned from Hueco Mundo, it made him think things he ought not to be thinking about one of his closest friends. Ichigo didn't know how she'd react if she found out he sometimes – ok _frequently_ – thought of her in a decidedly more than friendly way. Every time she was close to him, his body betrayed him, so he tried to keep his distance, physically at least.

Orihime straightened her clothes and shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm just so clumsy."

"Ehh, no, Inoue." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Wasn't watching where I was going." He tried to sound reassuring, but his adrenaline was still pumping from the fight in the basement, and his heart was still thumping after having her in his arms even briefly, and his voice sounded strained even to his own ears.

Orihime laughed. "No really, it's my fault. I should have been more careful." She flapped her hand at him and smiled. "Did you have another fight with Renji-kun?"

Ichigo scowled. She was the _last_ person he wanted to have know about the argument. Why he'd thought it was a good idea to talk with Renji, he'd never know. Train, yes – the irritating bastard was good for that, but talking wasn't his strong suit.

_But we've got the same problem. I thought maybe we could fix both our problems, but that was the worst idea I've ever had. Maybe I shoulda just asked Chad.__ But then he'd _know,_ and__ I have to see him every day._

"Just the usual, you know." Ichigo worked up something that he hoped would pass for a smile. "What are you doing here, anyway?" He tried to change the subject.

"Oh, I came to see if Yoruichi-san is available. I need to train more," Orihime said determinedly. "I need to get stronger so I can help protect everyone."

Ichigo understood that, all too well. But as much as he admired her intentions, he was terribly afraid that her abilities just wouldn't stand up against the kind of enemies they were about to face. Her skills weren't battlefield skills; they were excellent but mostly defensive, restorative, and not something that would stop an espada for long.

Protecting her was just one of the reasons he needed to get stronger – but it was a pretty important one.

"Inoue," Ichigo began awkwardly, "I want you to be careful." He wasn't sure how to express his thoughts without giving offense. "It's gonna be—"

"Kurosaki-san, I found that—_ohh-!_ Now you have to kiss the girl."

"What?!" Ichigo spun and glared at Urahara, who was standing in the doorway to the shop. Urahara pointed his fan toward the ceiling over their heads, and Ichigo looked up warily – sure enough, they were standing right under a large bunch of mistletoe.

"It's tradition, Kurosaki-san-!" The fan returned to its customary place under the shopkeeper's nose. "It's bad luck for a whole year if you don't."

"Take that thing down!" Ichigo scowled. "That's not fair, you can't just force people to do that sort of thing."

"Urahara-san!" Orihime exclaimed.

Ichigo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He can't make you do anything you don't want, Inoue, no matter who he thinks he is."

"Of course not. I… I don't mind, really Kurosaki-kun." Orihime ducked her chin, but not in time to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Ichigo stared down at the top of her head. What he _wanted_ and what he thought was _right_ warred inside him, but his rational mind resisted the pull of his heart.

"It's not that, Inoue." Ichigo swallowed hard. "I just don't think it's fair to trick people like that."

Renji's mocking words rang in his memory. _"Just tell her, dumbass! Do something about it –__ you're so blind, __you're the only one who __doesn__'t see she__ cares __about you."_

Ichigo told the voice in his mind to go to hell. Renji didn't know shit – Inoue cared for all her friends deeply, he wasn't anything special.

"It's ok, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime smiled up at him then, her eyes bright. "No one is going to make you k—do anything you don't want, either." She patted his hand, then gently lifted it off her shoulder.

"It's not that," Ichigo repeated, a bit exasperated; he hated when she put herself down. "I wouldn't mind, but I won't let anyone take advantage of you like that. You're just too accommodating sometimes, Inoue."

Orihime's face scrunched up in thought. "You wouldn't mind…?" she whispered, mostly to herself. Then she nodded sharply. She placed both hands on his shoulders, leaned up on her tiptoes, and—

_Kissed_ him. On the lips.

It only lasted a couple seconds. Just a gentle press of soft, full lips, one he only just was able to return before her warm breath was washing over his cheek as she lowered her heels to the ground and pulled away.

"I wouldn't mind, either," Orihime whispered, her eyes still closed.

Ichigo's heart told his rational mind to take a hike. Putting a trembling arm around her shoulder, Ichigo bent his head over her upturned face and brought his mouth down over hers. She made a surprised noise in her throat, her hands clutching the front of his kimono as she leaned into him and returned the kiss.

Every instinct screamed at him to pull her close, to part her lips with his tongue and deepen the kiss, but the last shred of his good sense held him back – and a loud whoop from behind him reminded him that they had an audience.

Heat burst into Ichigo's face as he raised his head again; he loosened his grasp on Orihime, but didn't let her go. "Please tell me that's not who I think it is behind me," he whispered, looking down into Orihime's wide eyes.

She flicked her gaze over his shoulder, and the blush on her cheeks deepened. "Um…"

"'Bout damn time, Ichigo!" Renji chortled, his tone laced with taunting amusement. Ichigo grimaced and reluctantly tore his attention away from Orihime's face to glare over his shoulder at the widely smirking shinigami standing at the top of the trap door.

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up!" Ichigo snapped. "You breathe a _word_ of this, and I swear I'll—" He stopped abruptly as Renji pointed across the room, his smirk growing wider.

_Oh no, what now?_ Ichigo turned and glanced over his other shoulder. His heart sunk when he saw Rukia standing next to Urahara, with her arms folded and wearing an insufferably smug expression.

"Not a word," Ichigo warned, but Rukia just laughed, and Urahara tittered behind his fluttering fan. Ichigo groaned. "I'm sorry, Inoue. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'm not embarrassed, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said softly. "They're all our friends." Her eyes hardened a bit, and she looked over Ichigo's shoulder again to stare directly at Renji. "And after all, Renji-kun and Kuchiki-san understand our feelings, don't they?"

Ichigo chuckled, and tightened his arm around her again. "That's right." He glanced at Rukia, who'd gone a bit pale at Orihime's bold statement. "They're in the same boat, after all." Behind him, Renji began spluttering indignantly, which did much to restore Ichigo's dignity.

Orihime's soft giggle made him want to forget their audience again. He settled for giving her a grin and leading her out of the shop.

As they crossed the threshold, Ichigo called over his shoulder. "Mistletoe's free, Renji. Better 'do something about it', dontcha think?"

END


End file.
